


The werewolf runs tonight

by SallyPejr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marauders' version of The lion sleeps tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The werewolf runs tonight

Wimaweh, wimaweh, wimaweh, wimaweh...

In the forest, Forbidden forest  
the werewolf runs tonight.  
In the forest, deep dark forest  
the werewolf runs tonight.

Near the Hogwarts, the magic Hogwarts  
the werewolf runs tonight.  
Near the Hogwarts, the peaceful Hogwarts  
the werewolf runs tonight.

With Marauders, the mad Marauders  
the werewolf runs tonight.  
With Marauders, best friends Marauders  
the werewolf runs tonight.


End file.
